The present invention relates to voice processing, and more specifically to voice processing using a network of computing devices.
During conferences or classes it can be difficult for individuals in the audience to filter out unrelated noise and focus on the presenter. The difficulty increases for individuals that have hearing loss or who need language clarification or processing.
Currently, individuals with hearing loss wear various types of hearing aids which amplify noise within a short distance, including noise from unintended sources within a predefined distance of frequency range.